<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rules by RyreValast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850869">The Rules</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyreValast/pseuds/RyreValast'>RyreValast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyreValast/pseuds/RyreValast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There were rules. Like no killing, no reanimating the dead or even no super weapons that actually work. Although apparently no one told the new Supervillian in town any of this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!” cackled Dr Snow, with an appropriate amount of exclamation marks, as she watched the figure suspended above her pit of death slowly turn as she struggled, the speeders legs flailing uselessly.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you expect me to talk!” the Hero shouted back.</p><p> </p><p>“NO! I expect you to die!” and with that cheesy line Dr Snow pulled the lever. </p><p> </p><p>With a hum and crackle the oversized motor began to slowly turn, lowering the hero towards the mouth of the pit. Within the blades began to turn and streams of flame criss crossed turning the entire thing into a blast furnace hotter than a volcano. It was the single most terribly brutal way of killing someone she could devise and this hero, who had so easily fallen for her traps would amply demonstrate its effectiveness. AND THEN- </p><p> </p><p>“WAIT! NO! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP!” The cry had cut her off mid internal monologue which was extremely annoying. What caught her attention though was that the hero's previously deeper voice had suddenly gone much higher in pitch, in fact it had been a woman's scream. She sighed and pushed the lever back up.</p><p> </p><p>“What!” Dr Snow snapped</p><p> </p><p>“ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!” the hero shouted, her voice still high pitched and slightly panicky.</p><p> </p><p>“Well obviously?” Dr Snow replied bemused. Was something missing? Pit check, spinning blades check, flames check and the mincing machine was definitely down there. Why on earth would she ask that question?</p><p> </p><p>“But...but that's against the rules!” the Hero replied sounding shocked.</p><p> </p><p>Rules? What rules? Why would there be rules? How long had there been rules? Snow looked at the now still hero who stared back at her before pinching the bridge of her nose and sighing again. “Okay. Okay i'll interrogate you first I suppose.” She took a deep breath before pushing her goggles up onto her forehead “What Rules?”</p><p> </p><p>The Hero stared at her. “Okay...let me down first and I'll tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What let you down? No! You're a prisoner, you don’t get to make demands.” Snow retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“You are being incredibly unfair!” she replied twisting slightly as she hung.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm a Villain” Dr Snow deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes but there are rules-look just let me down.”</p><p> </p><p>“No!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh fine, i'll do this the hard way” the hero said and began to swing on the end of the rope.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you-” Dr snow began as she reached for the lever again but then something snapped and the hero flew from where she had been hanging, flipped over and landed with a roll before popping back to her feet “ah crap.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh” the hero moaned “that's better, did you have to bind me so tightly?” </p><p> </p><p>“You were- are a prisoner” she said going for her sidearm. The hero, now free of all restraints, however was faster blinking forward and taking the sidearm.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahah! none of-is this an energy weapon?” the Hero asked with excitement colouring her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh. Its-its a plasma weapon”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. so cool!” </p><p> </p><p>“Uh...wait no! You still haven't answered my question. What rules?” Dr Snow said definitely not blushing.</p><p> </p><p>“Right...listen do you have coffee around here this could take some explaining.” And so several minutes later Snow found herself sitting at her newly assembled dining table with, of all things, a thrice cursed Hero. Who was admiring her homemade plasma gun and complimenting her coffee. What was going on?</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh that's the good stuff” the Hero said “Okay so. The rules bind all Hero s and Villain s, they prevent things from getting out of hand and the Government from intervening.” </p><p> </p><p>Dr Snow could have sworn she heard her mutter bureaucratic assholes at the end there but decided to stay on topic “The government?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! And be glad that you don’t have to deal with them or the paperwork. Anyway if they decide they have to get involved things get messy and I mean really messy. As in months of clean up afterwards messy, those guys don’t know the meaning of restraint.” the Hero said arms waving around in emphasis.</p><p> </p><p>That sounded...inconvenient, a girl had to take time away from the science lab after all, which would be hard if downtown was a war zone. “Okay, so what are these Rules then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh there are loads of them, they keep bringing out new ones though as people, both Hero s and Villain s to be fair, find ways around them. There is an online list but one of the big ones” she glared at this point “is no killing!” </p><p> </p><p>Snow blinked “But why? That's what villains do, they kill people!”</p><p> </p><p>“No they don’t, at least not anymore. Look we all have a secret identity and if we went around killing each other the government would notice people disappearing, especially with things like social media, and then they would get involved!” the hero replied, jabbing her finger into the table for emphasis.</p><p> </p><p>“Right and we can’t have that can we?” the reply had been intended to be sarcastic but came out more seriously.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly!” </p><p> </p><p>“So what are Villains supposed to do?” Dr Snow asked, exasperated.</p><p> </p><p>“Rob banks, kidnap people and take revenge upon society in non lethal ways” the Hero rattled off.</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds almost rehearsed.”</p><p> </p><p>“I saw it on a recruitment poster once” </p><p> </p><p>Dr snow sighed. Recruitment poster. Right. When her grandfather had told her about being a Villain none of this had come up, wait that gave her an idea. “Oh what if I reanimate someone after killing them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. Flat out banned. Reanimating people never ends well. Best case you get a walking corpse and worst...you ever hear about those zombie outbreaks 20 ish years ago”</p><p> </p><p>Ah right, she still had nightmares “Well what about super weapons then?” she tried again.</p><p> </p><p>“Only if they don’t work and are never used.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would someone use a weapon that doesn’t work?” she asked, confused.</p><p> </p><p>The Hero sighed “About ten years ago some bright spark built a weapon he claimed would kill everything in a hundred mile radius. Then he used and instead it destroyed all inanimate matter within a twenty miles, No one was hurt but…”</p><p> </p><p>“Right I heard about that, isn’t it a tourist attraction now?”</p><p> </p><p>The Hero groaned “Right so, the super weapon in that case didn’t technically work but it did violate the spirit of the rule, I'm fairly sure they'll find all the pieces of the guy some day. Just don’t build one its easier that way.”</p><p> </p><p>They fell into silence for a while before Dr Snow asked the one question that had been bothering her for some time. “What are you doing here anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I umm was...scoping out your lair?” she said nervously</p><p> </p><p>“Was that a statement or a question?”</p><p> </p><p>“Statement. Definitely a statement.” This was accompanied by vigorous nodding.</p><p> </p><p>“And why were you scoping out my lair” Dr Snow asked with finger quotes.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it's uh...the best time to do it, before Villains can set up all their devious traps and the like” she replied hand waving again.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you walked right into a not so devious trap in under a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was totally devious. I never saw it coming!”</p><p> </p><p>“It was a rope snare. In the middle of the room. It wasn’t even really a trap, it was left there by the previous owners.”</p><p> </p><p>The hero stared “Yes...like I said totally devious. Never saw it coming.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right well. It looks like I have some reading to do” She needs to find a way around the rules after all, maybe shooting someone into space with a spacesuit would work “so it was...interesting to meet you but it's time you left.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah wait!” Dr Snow looked at her halfway out of her chair and eyebrow raised questioningly “What's your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“My name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Your Villain name of course, not your secret one!” the Hero said rapidly.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” she asked confused</p><p> </p><p>“So i know what to call you next time we meet.” </p><p> </p><p>Why would she...you know what never mind, it had been a long day and she had some internet searches to do before bed. “It's Dr Snow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Snow? Is that your last name or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely not!” she snapped. Well not exactly anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Right...got it.” The hero seemed to mumble to herself for several seconds before nodding. “Right my name is Red Lightning!” She looked like she expected some recognition but honestly Dr snow had never heard of her, although the name certainly matched the bright red costume with stylised silver lightning bolts and red cape.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay...Red. Well again it was nice to meet you but it really is time you left.” Red Lightning was grinning at her for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>“It was nice to meet you too Snow; until next time evildoer” she said, voice dropping back to the deeper tone of their initial meeting before she disappeared in a burst of...rose petals?</p><p> </p><p>Dr Snow sighed. Again, she seemed to be doing that a lot tonight and headed for her bed chamber before hearing a crash and a squawk from the entryway. She supposed she best go let her down...again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have to much free time at work if I come up with stuff like this honestly. This may or may not be given more chapters depending on various...things.</p><p> </p><p>Also if you can't tell who is who in this one I can not help you and would advise reporting to the pit of death for voluntary termination, now with added flamethrowers and drinks dispenser.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>